Problem: Rewrite ${(6^{-4})(6^{3})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ (6^{-4})(6^{3}) = 6^{-4+3}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-4})(6^{3})} = 6^{-1}} $